tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Yuka Layton
Yuka Layton is one of the protagonists in TNU: Eine Neue Reise Beginnt and the protagonist of TNU: Neue Leben der Zukunft. She is the Captain of the DFS Lavie and the current protagonist of the latest chapters of Sessions. She is also the primary prospective character in the TNU visual novels. Yuka is one of the only characters in the story whom has a disability. Her original personality was made to mirror that of the primary author of the TNU stories; Josh Hina. Yuka originally came from a story not affiliated with the TNU universe; Yet Another High School RP. She was created by Josh Hina. Yuka was first introduced in a role play unrelated to TNU called Yet Another High School RP. She was a member of student council at Sophez Academy. Yuka liked hanging out in one of the lounges where people would not bug her. When she left one of her friends tried coming on to her and attempting to confess his unrequited love for her; she responded with hostility and left him there. She would soon meet Julian Derosa. Julian and Yuka develop a friendship over time and she asks him to be her fake boyfriend to stop advances from others. He agrees and after some time passes their relationship escalates. Yuka respects and deeply loves Julian so much so that after they leave high school and he heads off to University Yuka goes into a state of depression nearly committing suicide only to be saved from that by Emily Quartermaine. Upon Emily and Yuka starting a relationship she believes that Emily does not love her once Emily disappears and labels Emily her unrequited love. Yuka finishes her BS in Psychology and applies to graduate school, is accepted then on her first day she would be transported into the 46th century. Seeing her potential, the Armor Mechanized Corps offers her a commission and pilot training. They then request that a prototype unit that Faith Special Forces was working on be assigned to her. As noted in Yuka’s bio she is legally blind though this was fixed by replacing her blind eye at Starfleet Medical though she still sometimes needs glasses as Medical was so focused on fixing her left eye they did not realize her right eye had problems reading. Yuka currently is still working on learning how to use her new eye. Yuka is engaged to marry Aidan Thornton and Emily Quartermaine. Yuka also had a brief cross-over appearance in one of the Skynet universe alternate backstories as well as meeting Dan within her dreams during the events Jim Olend orchestrated in the Skynet Revealed side-story of the Core (She dreamed the events through mental manipulation by Jim making the events canon in a very odd way.) Character Information Name: Yuka Layton Gender: Female Nationality: Half Japanese-Caucasian Age: 25 DOB: 8/10/1995 (adjusted date due to time travel June 25th) Height: 5"4' Weight: 130 lbs Hair/Eye Color: Light Brown hair and grey eyes (Naturally she has black hair) Blood Type: AB + Birthplace: Cove, Oregon Character auto-biography: I'm Yuka; I'm a college student turned solider with a liking for things sci-fi… Romance and sometimes I'm even into nerdy stuff… You know… video games, anime, writing, computers and I like researching stupid random stuff… More about me… Well… Sure… So I was born in the US state of Oregon to Drew and Hikari Layton… My father was American and mother Japanese. At the age of three a fire that would change my life destroyed our home, took the lives of my parents and damaged my left eye beyond repair… they were worried about infection so they removed the eye and gave me a prosthesis. I was then adopted by a rich family who hired trainers and tutors trying to make me their ideal Japanese “plaything”. I didn't take kindly to being treated like a trophy and being made to be someone’s ideal daughter so I acted out and was transferred to a boarding school. I went to that school for a couple years and actually had a lot of fun; gained a liking for music even though I never talked about it much. Then I meant Julian at Sophez a high school and community college hybrid thing for gifted students and things got even better for me there except the fact the guys wouldn’t leave me alone… I'd like trip them down stairs and stuff to make them leave me alone but they wouldn’t get it... After you punch the guy in the face enough times he should just go away but apparently not… so Julian asked me to be nicer to people and I agreed to do that then I asked him if he would be my fake boyfriend. He agreed… from there we became really close and our fake relationship turned into a real one. Soon he graduated and transferred to University. I headed off to get my bachelors degree but it’s not like that meant anything when I had nobody to celebrate it with since my adoptive parents were useless and he was gone. I drifted off into depression for a little bit and almost tried to kill myself. The only thing that kept me going was my love for a girl named Emily who I met doing work for the school. She had I were together for a year and she disappeared... I decided to move on and finished my BS in Psychology. I got accepted to graduate school at a new university. I had decided that I needed to move forward and went to that new uni to start grad school. This is where things get weird… I somehow ended up getting dropped into some future. I’ve explained everything after my arrival in this time in another area… more about me though… like I said in the beginning I’m kind of a nerd and about the only sports I ever really enjoyed were basketball and hiking… if that’s even really a sport. I like things clean and I’m kind of excessive with organization. I even tend to look too far forward and assume the worst in any situation. If you piss me off I will crush you but if you are a decent person and manage to get to know me I’m kind of a hopeless depressive… I do hope to get past that though because it’s not fun being depressed all the time. Most of my problem is that I just want people to hold onto… I want to experience life with people and I want to know a lot of things… I want to be remembered for accomplishing something… Recently I decided I want to have kids (Around August 4566). I like to wear a hair clip to hold my bangs back and I also started wearing a locket that a friend gave to me. My hair goes to about my lower-middle back and it is light brown; I changed it from grey; cause I liked that color for awhile but decided on something else for a change especially since Aidan told me he would like me any way I wanted to be. My natural hair color is black but I don’t like it. My eyes are grey and are big… heh… I’m 5’ 4” and 130 pounds. Even though my height and weight are pretty normal I’m kind a like Twiggy... eh… I received a military training at the Memorial Center, Galactic Federation training facilities. I also received advanced training in mecha piloting from Dale Flint with AMC. I was qualified as a pilot by the Earth Spacedock training center. I completed my command training at Deep Space 741 through the Delta Force Auxiliary Command School; it was basically only set up for Trinity... Go figure; I guess working for the President has its perks. I like wearing black or pink. People might consider me emo I guess… I'm bisexual. Relationships in my life; there’s Julian... He died when my crew and I tried to rescue him. Emily... ... Jeane left me for a new work assignment... RINZ never really understood my feelings for him... As you can see my love life is pretty sad but I met Aidan who is my First Officer. He and I are currently exploring if a relationship could be possible between us. Emily finally came back to me... As for clothes I wear mid-calf combat boots, black knee-high or thigh-high stockings with a black miniskirt and aqua, white or pink blouse. I wear a tank under everything usually. My hair is tied into braids with twin tails. It’s a recent change in my look. My hair is straight by the way. Sometimes I will wear jeans or jean shorts, combat boots and a black tanktop with a small custom leather coat. Sometimes I wear a new dress to This dress is made from made from aqua fabrics. It has a short frayed skirt with a V-line waist and no sleeves. I also wear jeans, a pink short sleeve shirt and a hoodie. Well I think that about covers everything for me… Who knew self description would be so weird… I forgot key vital stuff… I don't like giving them out anyway… my blood type is AB +… I was born August 10 1995… my measurements are 34-25-36…. what's my cup size!? How about I punch you in the face… that is what it is! ((Currently B)) Notes Yuka arrived in Universe 001 through the gate leading to her Earth and was located by an ITC search team on Earth II which called for medics. Yuka works for Delta Force's AMC detachment and is assigned to the DFS Lavie with RINZ. She was assigned as the DFS Lavie's Commanding Officer officially on June 25th 4566. After the departure of RINZ she now pilots the Defender. Yuka's new weapon custom made by a blacksmish in a world where they were sent to provide aide is a gunblade or rather a rifle sword hybrid. It is a ranged rifle with a sword attached. The sword is slightly shorter than a normal sword but larger and slightly shorter than the blade on 19th century era weapons. This merger of weapons along with the ability of bullets to prevent drop for a short period of time as to not damage the sword attachment make this weapon unique with its design. This allows for Yuka to both fight short and long range but the weapons attacks have less reliability for long range and it is meant for mid-range suppression fire and close range. Yuka was given a scope for it to allow for better mid-range and long-range attacks. She usually has it on her back. She uses this in place of her standard issue weapons. During mission three Yuka worse winter clothes including a leather coat on over her black long sleeve shirt. The coat was black and fit close to her body. She then had a mid range skirt that was also black along with black stalkings and combat boots. She had a really long coat on over all this and her sword and gun were in holders on a belt that was around her skirt on her waist. The coat over all this looked more like a cape than a coat because of how long it was. Yuka was awarded a Flight Certification by AMC Command upon completion of her training with Cmdr Dale Flint. She was also awarded a Silver Star during her service in mission 3 by AMC Command. She has been recommended for the Command Academy by AMC Command following completion of her reports regarding mission 3 and mission 4. Yuka was reunited with Emily Quartermaine and she, Emily and Aidan Thornton whom Yuka was initially engaged to marry are now in a closed three person relationship and engaged to each other as a group. Emily did share Yuka's feelings and as noted in Emily's bio she was actually going to propose the night she "disappeared". Yuka is interested in pursuing having children. Yuka's emotional volatility has gotten worse since her reuniting with Emily and after Emily's hospitalization due to failure of her augmented organs. Yuka confessed to both Aidan and Emily that her world would not exist without either of them and that the three together make one another complete. She also demanded Defender kill her so she did not have to see Emily be a vegetable or be dead; Defender declined to assist her however this brings to question if Yuka still has ideations of suicide. Also at the end of Intermission 3 she cosplayed as Tio Plato from the Ao/Zero No Kiseki RPGs by Falcom implying she played RPG games and cosplayed in her previous life. Category:Characters Category:Delta Force Mech Pilots Category:Delta Force Military Officers Category:EEN Category:DFS Lavie Category:Jeane's harem Category:Ship Captains Category:Cross-over characters Category:Female Protagonists